


A Dislike of Coffee

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Tattered Weave
Genre: F/F, i also don't like coffee, i'm gay okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Hearticorn has a big crush on Jay, and displays it by bringing her coffee. However, the love of coffee is one-sided.





	A Dislike of Coffee

Hearti was used to gulping coffee while pretending they couldn’t taste it. They really didn’t like coffee, but for Jay, it was worth it. Today, Hearti brought a bunch of bags of coffee beans, hopefully to make some coffee with Jay.

Hearti walked into the General Store, and saw Jay, reading a book at the counter. The bell above the door chimed, and Jay looked up from her book.

“Hiya, Hearti! How ya doing?” Jay said, walking over to Hearti and their basket of coffee beans.

“I’m good! How are you, cutie, I mean Jay?” Hearti replied, giving Jay a hug.

“Ha! I’m doing great, cutie. I’m gonna make some of this coffee. And, I got a little surprise for you.”

Hearti immediately started blushing. They weren’t sure if it was due to the surprise or the fact Jay called them cute. Probably both. Hearti sat down in a chair, and listened to the music of the Arcade mix with the sounds of the coffee machine. They zoned out, and didn’t even realize the coffee was ready until Jay returned with her mug and a box.

“Open it, Hearti!” Jay said, sitting down in the chair next to them.

Hearti opened the box to see a can of soda. They giggled.

“T-thank you!” They said, giving Jay a hug.

“I can tell you don’t like coffee! You deserve something else with caffeine.”

Hearti smiled. They loved spending time with Jay.


End file.
